Deadly Sin Invitational
by Fairy Flirt
Summary: Because we're feeling wild.


So, J-sizzle and Mizz T (our new nicknames, yes we're odd) will let you in on the details about this upcoming story. Here's a short introduction:

Guys! Hey! We're back collab-ing another story. Which we always do but never post. And this is one of our favorite ideas. We've both been hearing a lot of stories from our friends about parties, whether it be house parties or open parties, etc. And we just thought that it would be fun to expound on that whole scene of one's high school life. Fun, right? So we got this idea while surfing the internet and watching t.v. and all that jazz and then hearing a few more stories, that there are 7 Deadly Sins themed parties and names and stuff. And from what we've heard, parties have titles/names/themes etcetera. And since we are writing about parties, open parties being the location of the story; we decided to name them the Seven Deadly Sins. You getting our drift? Don't worry, it's going to be explained in the story. It has nothing to do with them committing it or anything like that, they are just the names of the parties. :) we're excited to present these to you because it's a look into the lives of stereotypical teenagers. Which was fun to explore on really. And Tricy has been to several house parties (those that have nothing in relation to significant events like birthdays and such. House parties just thrown for fun in this case) and Pixie has had her share of open parties, house parties and the bar scene, so we've some experience about what we're writing. Most of the events are based on actual events twisted in our own way to make it more unique and more us. We're only writing what we know and what we've heard from all the stories from our friends and from our experiences. And maybe some purely fictional—oh! We mean it when the cast is attending the party already. But other than that (example they're in each others houses or in the mall…) that's purely us;) and our twisted take on the ideas.

Anyway, this has been quite the paragraph. We wouldn't want to bore you.

**But it is better you read that whole introduction first so you understand our take on the story better.** Or not, you can dive head on to reading it and make your own decisions too. It's fine with us.

Oh, this also has nothing in relation _to __**Yoruichi 'Ino**_**'**'s _**7 Deadly Sins**_ story. But, go check it out. It's also a wicked piece of work in itself.

So, without further delay, we present…

* * *

**Deadly Sin Invitational**

_Because we're feeling wild._

Chapter One: The Sinvitation

Sakura primly sat crossed-leg on top of Ino's desk filing her nails. The blonde on the other hand, sitting on her desk chair and cheek resting on her palm. Tenten had pulled up her chair much closer to Ino's so the three of them were all in an easy talking distance. It was break and the girls—being girls—had obviously needed their daily dose of chit chat. It had been 2 gruesome hours of strict Chemistry with the whole class silent except for their teacher.

"There haven't been any good parties lately." Sakura began the conversation.

Ino looked up and her pink-haired friend and cocked a slim blonde eyebrow. Sakura continued filing her nails and not making any eye-contact.

"Didn't you go to Impulse last Friday?" Tenten wondered.

"Yeah." Sakura replied casually.

"It blew." She added after pausing a few seconds.

Ino rolled her eyes and groaned, which got Tenten's attention, "Yeah, we also went to Damage the week before that." The blonde spoke, "Let's just say I've been to better."

"Yeah well…" Sakura started, "I've gone to like four straight open parties that _sucked_." She declared putting her nail file down. "I don't even know why I bother."

"The last one I went to was Discharge, which was like what?" Tenten began mentally counting.

"…almost two months ago." Sakura answered immediately, "Discharge was pretty awesome. That was Hinata's first open party." Sakura said glancing over her shoulder where she eyed Hinata sitting alone on her desk biting off her apple and reading a classic Lit book.

"Yeah, Discharge was pretty fun." Ino chuckled lazily.

Sakura stared at her blonde best friend and made a face. "Ugh." She groaned, "What the hell is wrong with you?" she swatted Ino's hand, "You've been such a slob today." Sakura complained.

Ino shot back with a whine of her own, "Chemistry totally drained me. I'm not even functioning properly anymore." Ino mumbled.

"So, are there any parties this week?" Tenten turned her attention to Sakura.

"Why? You have plans on attending any?" The cherry-head raised an eyebrow.

"Ah," Tenten began unsure, "Actually, I don't know…" she scratched the back of her head, "I mean I want to because staying at home really kills me…but…it's such a hassle." She explained.

"This week?" Sakura thought, "non that I know of…" she answered, "Unless, y'know…there is and I totally just didn't care."

"There is one next week though…" Ino spoke from her disheveled position on her desk. Sakura looked down at her bestfriend's head which occupied the same surface as her butt. She tapped her blonde friend's pretty head calling her attention.

"Well…don't keep us waiting." Sakura smiled at Ino.

Ino glanced up for awhile and then went back to laying her head on the desk. "I think it was something like…Anarchy…" Ino muttered.

"Anarchy?" Sakura thought. "Hm? Sounds…"

"Fun?" Tenten anticipated.

"God I hope so!" Sakura sighed exasperatedly, "After Scattered, Glow, Damage, and Impulse…I need a little _Anarchy_." Sakura giggled.

Ino rolled her eyes as Tenten laughed along.

"Alright, I might end up going to Anarchy." Tenten decided.

"Oh hell yeah!" Sakura cheered as the two high-fived. Ino simply rolled her big bright blue eyes at them.

--

"Hey, Ino…can I go online?" Sakura asked hopping onto Ino's black computer chair.

Ino on the other hand, jumped straight to her queen sized bed when she got home. She had no idea why she felt so tired. She has been for the past few days. And it troubles her beyond normal that she can't put her finger on the reason behind all the fatigue and exhaustion.

"Sure." The blonde replied from under her pillow.

"Yesss!" Sakura grinned starting up Ino's desktop. She waited for it to load and then came Ino's wallpaper. Sakura smiled at the memory of the picture. It was the two of them jumping High School Musical style into Ino's grandma's exceptionally large swimming pool. Which was taken last summer almost one year ago.

"Imma log onto Facebook." Sakura announced.

Ino responded with a groan. She's been doing that a lot lately.

When the page finished loading, Sakura noted that Ino was still logged in, about to log out and get into her own account, she spotted the inbox changed from 0 messages to 1 message. She cocked an eyebrow, "Ino…can I check your FB inbox? You don't have any privates, do you?" Sakura yelled.

"Sure why not…they're all events and stuff anyway." The blonde removed the pillow from her face.

Sakura clicked the icon on top and clicked on the unread message.

_From: Ssevenn Ssinss_

_Seven Sins? Who? What?_ Her thoughts were all scrambled now.

**Are you feeling wild?**

**A new way to party,  
a new way to live.  
on the edge.**

**We bring you the Seven Deadly Sins  
each party bigger, badder and better than the prior.**

**Let Everything Out in  
'GREED'  
the first deadly sin.**

Sakura stopped there. "Greed?" She wondered aloud.

Ino sat up and stared at Sakura, "What was it?" She asked from the bed.

Sakura spun the chair and faced Ino, "Greed?" she raised an eye brow at her best friend. Ino's eyebrows now met each other as they furrowed when the blonde shot Sakura confused look. "Greed?" Ino repeated. "Yeah," Sakura nodded, "It's from something called Seven Sins…"

"Yeah, I know what the 7 deadly sins are," Ino started saying as she stood up from her bed immediately walking right to Sakura. "What is it?" She asked leaning on her desk and staring at her computer screen.

"Check it out." Sakura adjusted the monitor to face Ino.

"It's an invitation." Ino stated, then she and Sakura looked at each other. "To an open party."

--

"So, we received this invitation from an event called the Seven Sins, which will be a series of seven open parties named after the deadly sins." Ino was explaining to a group of girls who crowded around her desk. They composed of Tenten, Hinata, Sakura sitting on her desk as usual, Tayuya, Shion, and 3 other girls who are nameless as of now.

"Technically, it was Ino's invitation…" Sakura stated.

"You didn't receive one?" Tenten quirked.

"Nah, there was none in my inbox…" Sakura explained.

"Oh yeah! And the cool thing is that the event invitation for these chain of parties, me and Sakura began calling it a 'Sinvitation'!" Ino excitedly told the group.

"So, when's this party?" Tayuya asked.

"The first party is Greed." Sakura began, "It's a month from now and the place they're using is just a village away from your place." Sakura shot a look at Shion. (when we say 'village' –not a big village like the Hidden Leaf Village, something like a subdivision of sorts)

"Cool. Sounds exciting." Colleen (extra girl one's new name) clapped her hands together.

"We should definitely go as a group so it'll be fun!" Kate suggested (extra girl two's new name).

Sakura and Ino gave each other 'best friend glances', "Alright…" Sakura began, "If that's the case, we should round up the open party crew and plan it properly. We're taking the deadly sins by storm." Sakura made her speech. Ino laughed at this. Sometimes Pinky gets too much into it at times.

"Hinata, are you game?" Tenten turned to her.

"Well, why not?" The achromatic-eyed girl shrugged.

"Okay! Let's make some plans and set some rules to make this fun." Sakura slyly suggested.

--

"Okay, those who complete all 7 parties get recognition and some prize—which will be thought of later on…" Ino stated, reminding the group what they should remember.

"The ones who get grounded," Sakura laughed, "Also get a prize and recognition for being a soldier." She continued.

"All those who sneak out to one of these parties gets bonus points." Ino giggled.

"We will disown any member who gets extremely drunk; wasted; etcetera…or anyone caught sluttily grinding on a _random_ boy." Sakura made clear.

"How about if it's a boy we know?" Tayuya asked.

Sakura snorted, "Well, be my guest…but don't get pregnant." She commented.

"Is macking allowed?" Colleen questioned.

Ino looked at Sakura, then back at Colleen, "Yeah…as long as it's first base." The blonde winked.

"Continuing on…" the pink-haired girl said snappily.

"Right…we're all free to bail if the party sucks. But, we have to stay until at least 11.30." Ino continued.

"And last important rule to remember, we always stay as a group. We shall never be alone." Sakura stated. "Or at least be with someone you know."

"What if we make new friends?" Kate wondered.

"Good question!" Sakura grinned. "Ino, please do the honors."

"If say, you meet and become good friends with certain people, you are allowed to hang out with them alone when, one, you've become close outside the open party scene, and two, if you ever see he or she in the next open party." The blonde explained.

"So we can't hang out with them alone the night we met them?" Danielle (extra girl three's new name) raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly." Sakura and Ino answered in unison.

--

"FINALLY!" Sakura exclaimed flopping onto Ino's bed. The blonde giggled as she dropped her bag on the floor and shut her bedroom's door. "Some fun after many dormant months!"

"Yeah, I think this'll be fun. At least the most fun we're going to have considering the long stretch of open parties." Ino chuckled.

"So, are you excited, girly?" Ino asked her best friend as she sat on the bed right beside Sakura.

"Yeah, I am. More so because, it's not just me and some few people I know to an extent." Sakura began, "It's me and a lot of my really good friends." The Haruno smiled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ino rested her head on the pillow, "My first open party…was last year, Sophomore year…" the blonde began, "It was…"

"Stripped." The two said together.

"yeah, I remember…" Sakura chuckled, Ino laughed along with her.

"Uh huh, Stripped and it was so fun because we were like what? Thirteen, Fourteen total?" The blonde reminisced. "Yeap!" Sakura smiled, "Stripped was fun."

After a few moments of just silence. Ino suddenly sat up, "Oh my God!" She exclaimed.

"What?!" Sakura sat up aswell.

"We have an excuse to go shopping!!!!!" Ino squealed.

"Oh my God, I know right!?" Sakura responded just as excitedly.

"We should totally have a shopping date and lunch!" Ino told her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah! How about Saturday?" Sakura said.

"Sure! Or we can ditch Thursday of school." Ino suggested wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ditch Thursday?" Sakura wondered.

"Yeah…" Ino replied casually, "It's physical exam day and we aren't doing anything except watching those anatomy documentaries…"

"PERFECT!" Sakura agreed.

"Plus! My parents just gave me my new Platinum credit card!" Ino cheered.

"SCORE!" Sakura exclaimed.

--

Amidst their cheerful conversation, they heard knocking on the bedroom door that was accompanied by a familiar voice yelling, "KNOCK, KNOCK!!!" from outside.

"It's open!" Ino yelled.

"HEY GIRLIES!" Temari suddenly appeared inside the Yamanaka's bedroom.

"TEMARI!" The younger girls screamed.

"Hey! What's up?" Temari smiled at the two.

Then Sakura and Ino began explaining what was happening in their lives currently. And the highlight of it was still the Deadly Sin parties. They told her about everything from Sakura opening Ino's inbox, to them telling the girls about it in school to the part where all the rules came in and their shopping date. Temari herself was also excited because she heard about Greed. After visiting Ino, Temari would be going to Greed with the girls.

How entertaining.

Let's get this party started.

**Let the fun begin.**

* * *

So how was the first chapter? Good, we hope! :D

It was quite lengthy if you noticed. And we want to try and keep it that way. Don't hold your breath for a quick update because it's rather hard to put a story like this together. So, the sequencing of this story wont be 7 chapters as there'll be 7 sins, but there'll be at least one or two chapters before the next sin party. Because there'll be pre-party events and post-party events. Nothing says highschool girls without all the planning for an event, and then talking about it and going on and on and on about afterwards, right? Right. So that's what we're planning.

Also, for future events in this story, should we keep the fact that the Naruto gang (the main protagonists only, of course—Rookie 9, Team Gai and maybe the Suna Sibs…) Should they retain their ninja abilities even though it's kinda AU?

Anyway, review if you enjoyed.

If you love this, we love you!

-Mizz T and J-Sizzle.:)

**P.S. The SasuIno will come out in later chapters. This is just the foundation of the story. xD Of course the SasuIno will have something to do with attending the open parties! But, we wouldnt want to reveal anything yet. :P**


End file.
